


A Memory

by Sp_rks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Celebrity Lexa (The 100), Clexa, F/F, FxF, Injured Clarke Griffin, Injury, Lesbian Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_rks/pseuds/Sp_rks
Summary: Unusual circumstances bring Lexa and Clarke back together again after years of being apart since their breakup. For some reason it is as though no time has passed for Clarke.
Relationships: Anya & Lexa (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	A Memory

In a lavished apartment, settled in the middle of L.A, stood America's heartthrob; Alexandria Woods. Someone who had just recently got into fame over the past few years. She loved it, loved every second of being adored and fawned over. Something her childhood never consisted of, she didn't have a bad childhood per se but her relationship with her father was a one-way street. He'd occasionally call her, asking brief and boring questions. How she was doing, what she had been doing, if she was okay.

Lexa appreciated his effort, she really did. But sometimes it was nice to be loved not because of blood but because of her. People adored her personality and looks, something her father never ever once spoke on. Hell, he rarely showed up to her swim competitions in high school. The man was really emotionally distant.

"Lexa.. you're rambling again." Anya's voice drawled over the phone, sounding more tired than usual.

The brunette pursed her lips together, ceasing her ongoing nonsense for the moment to compose herself. "Sorry." She said shortly.

"It's fine. Why did you really call me? It's like 6am here." Anya sighed, loudly.

Lexa let the silence over the phone fill her ears as she stood there. It was 3am.. why had she called Anya? Rambling to her friend in the middle of the night wasn't something that she normally did. Especially rambling about something as silly as how she had misplaced her laptop but then found it a few hours later. It was uneventful and Anya didn't give a shit about it. So—

"Is this about Clarke?" Anya finally pressed.

This immediately caught Lexa off guard, why was Anya mentioning her ex-girlfriend? Yes, Lexa had been thinking about her.. she always thought about the blonde. Clarke took up her mind when she was daydreaming, despite the fact that the girl had broken up with her three years ago. Lexa wasn't bitter about it, she had chosen her fame over the love of her life like a prick. If she had the opportunity to go back and change her decision she would. Maybe her and Clarke would be married by now—

"Is that a yes?" Anya sighed again.

"Wha? No! No! This isn't about Clarke.. why would you say that? I haven't spoken to her in three years." Lexa quipped, brows furrowing in confusion as she adjusted the phone against her ear.

"Oh." Anya echoed.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Lexa narrowed her green eyes, walking over to the small modern kitchen of her apartment. She flicked the light off, waiting for Anya to elaborate on her short response.

Silence took up the phone call, too much silence.

"Anya." Lexa said firmly, her name rolled off her tongue like a command instead of a question.

"..Raven didn't tell you. Of course, I tell her to do one thing for me and she doesn't do it, my wife—"

"Anya!" Lexa repeated, cutting off her friend's nonsense. "What did Raven not tell me?" She felt her heart restrict in her chest, hoping whatever it was.. wouldn't be bad news about Clarke or any of their childhood friends.

Another pause of silence, this one was shorter however as Anya took a breath that was audible into the mic. "There was an accident, I don't want you freaking out, Clarke is in the hospital and..." The remainder of her words were drowned out by the low drone of buzzing in Lexa's head. It was as if her body had just fallen through ice and hit the cold water below. Everything felt numb and the static buzz that filled her head and ears was persistent, drumming louder and louder.

At the same time she could practically feel her heart drop and her throat close.

The tell tale signs of an oncoming panic attack, something she hadn't experienced since her first audition. Which had been merely a year ago.

Shards of imaginative ice were pricking and tearing at her esophagus. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't. Clarke was hurt. Her condition could be—

"Lexa!" Anya shouted into the phone, silencing the buzzing for a moment as she was grounded. But instantly the sweaty cold feeling returned and she swallowed thickly. Before Anya could speak again, Lexa quickly cleared her throat and inhaled sharply.

"I'll see you soon." The brunette noted then abruptly hung up and began to pack while doing breathing exercises.

_**________** _

Lexa had probably missed out on half of the belongings that she did need for a trip like this, but she had packed what she could, despite being distressed. Booking a ticket was easy, getting an uber was easy as well. However she had not expected that the worst part of her sudden trip would be waiting in the partially empty airport. They hadn't even called for people to board yet and she was losing all of her patience.

To ease her nerves, she pulled out her phone and noticed a vast amount of notifications from a few people she hadn't heard from in awhile and of course, Anya.

She bit her tongue, unlocking her phone before tapping on the messenger app. Raven had texted.. as well as Octavia and Bellamy. Bellamy. The name left a bitter taste in Lexa's mouth, Bellamy and Clarke had dated at the beginning of high school. She never had been too fond of him, he was too controlling and tended to always be all over Clarke.

Silently the brunette tapped on Raven's message first, tapping her foot against the tiled flooring. The engineer informed her she could stay with them if she wanted, then followed up with that message by saying that she probably wouldn't need a place to stay being 'rich and famous' after all.

Did her former friends really find her this low?

Maybe she should just stay at a hotel, it would be best to keep her distance. She wasn't going there to reform and mend relationships, she—

Why was she going?

Lexa clicked her phone off, sighing. "This is so fucked. Even if she's coherent, she's not going to want to see me." She lowered her head, letting the edge of her palm massage her forehead as she thought hard on the whole situation.

Obviously she was going to go, she'd be an even bigger asshole if she didn't. But part of her was nervous about seeing every one again, no one was happy about how she left things with Clarke. She couldn't blame them though. Silently the brunette forced herself to turn her phone back on and type out a simple reply to Raven. After sending that she clicked on Bellamy's message which was.. less than welcoming.

She grit her teeth as her eyes observed the screen in front of her, he was setting up a warning. Saying how she better not fuck things up a second time. There was a slight chance she would, because it was Lexa. She had a tendency to be less than sympathetic in some situations and she always regretted it afterwards.

Somehow she had to remain hopeful despite now knowing that Bellamy and the others probably had zero faith in her. Again she deserved it.

Lexa sighed softly, typing out the most even response she could reply with then scrolled through her phone till they called for people to board. There weren't many people on the plane, the majority of the seats had been filled but it was a quiet flight to Ohio. She was grateful for the silence, it gave her time to think. Among all her thoughts she kept thinking about how much of an asshole she truly was. Some nights she did stay up, thinking about Clarke and knowing she would never date anyone ever again.

Anya had told her to move on, that she was just overdramatic and high school love was.. exactly what it is. Immature teenagers thinking they know what love is and breaking each others hearts. And at one point she believed Anya, but it only lasted for two seconds. The date she forced herself to go on was cut short, ending on bad terms.

Truth be told Lexa missed Clarke and she was sure Clarke was probably a little different now. A few years had gone by and she was an adult now.

The brunette lifted her eyes up to the window next to her, noticing that they were descending downwards.

Quietly she began to fiddle with her carry on, shoving her phone into the pocket. Thanking every one on the plane that they were all clearly too old or not tech savvy enough to recognize who she was. Of course she had money for a private jet, but she really did not want to inconvenience her manager right now. Eventually the plane's extended wheels skidded against the runway making it a rather bumpy landing.

Lexa impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for them to allow the passengers to exit. Once they did she hurriedly down the aisle, making sure to apologize quietly if she bumped into anyone.

At last she was out into the familiar airport, maneuvering through the crowds with her hood up in hopes of not being noticed. Of course she was noticed by an unnecessary amount of people, stopping her for pictures. Lexa was tired, she should have slept on the plane. It would have most likely prevented her from experiencing jet lag.

After making arrangements for a rental, she traveled to the garage where she located the car. Quickly she tossed her backpack in the passenger seat while ducking into the drivers seat then headed for the hospital.

_**________** _

The hospital was just as it was when she left her hometown, though she wasn't surprised. Three years was nothing when it hadn't changed in the almost two decades she had lived there.

"Oh my. Lexa??" A familiar voice called.

Lexa looked around then spotted Clarke's mom in her navy scrubs and white coat. A small smile appeared on her lips at the sight of Abby.

"Hello, Dr.Griffin." Lexa walked over to the brunette.

"Oh please. I think you are old enough to call me Abby. Griffin is too formal. I suppose you are here to see Clarke?" The woman briefly hugged her then pulled away, her eyes were dark with sadness.

"..Yes. May.. I ask what happened? I'm fuzzy on the details. Anya just told me there was an accident and she was here." Lexa frowned.

"Car crash." Abby murmured then began to lead her down one of the hospital corridors. "It was a drunk driver. Not a scratch on them.. but Clarke got the worst end of it." She shook her head. "Though she is improving in stability and has been breathing on her own for a few days."

"A few days..?." Lexa echoed then swallowed thickly. "How long has she been in the hospital?"

Abby came to a halt. "Hasn't anyone told you?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. All Lexa could do was force her head to shake slowly. "Oh." She sighed. "Well.. she's been here for.. about two weeks. For the first week she was in a coma. But the second week she woke up and.."

Lexa felt her breath quicken.

"..She's getting better but her memory is a little fuzzy so it might freak you out." Abby warned. "She has been asking for you every moment she can. Raven keeps dismissing her."

"..She wants to see me?.." Lexa questioned.

"Yes. As I said, her memory is fuzzy. You will see for yourself." Abby began to walk again. "Come on. I'll show you her room."

Lexa followed after the older woman, silently.


End file.
